The Battered Flame
by ThatOneScottishWriter
Summary: A legondary Mercanary with a red hoodie, A magical princess with a wand, And an army of monsters, what could possibly go wrong? Starco... because its the best (Rating for violence, language and suggestive themes)
1. ItBegins

**The Battered flame: It begins**

**Marco POV**

I gazed across the field, quietly surveying the army arrayed before us. This was going to be a tough one, that was for sure, but, if all went well, this would be the final one. The pay promised to their small band would set them up like kings for the rest of their lives. The kingdom of Swanen was desperate to get any help they could to set this battle more in their favour, and they where willing to pay through the roof for it. Especially for the "Three Flames", the most renowned mercenaries in Mewni, and we did not do jobs for cheep, certainly not ones on this scale anyway.

My hand tightened around 'Dragons Tooth's' hilt, my sword crafted personally by the legendary Dwarven runesmiths of the Raymon mountains. A shadow passed over head, followed by a great billowing of wind, as Lachlan rode over head, his griffin cutting through the air like an arrow through the wind. His passing filling me with confidence, as the passing of my battle-brother always did, a reminder of all we had achieved together. Behind me the nervous twittering of the common soldiers quieted to gasps of awe as the legendary beast began swirling down, claws scraping for purchase against the muddy ground beside me. I smiled up at Lachlan, his own being shown in the twinkle from his green eyes, through his winged visor, keeping in line with his with his blood red plate, and the flaming sword, 'fire brand' grasped in his armoured hand.

"This is going to be a battle, that's for sure." I said, Lachlan's eyes quickly becoming stern at the comment.

"Well just remember, we're here to leave this field as heroes, rich ones at that, not bloody martyrs, so don't you go dying on us." Said Lachlan

"What worried about me?, I didn't know you cared," I joked, with a slight chuckle.

"Well you dying would probably throw a bit of a spanner in the works with kalara, I might need to wait a day or two for mourning you Marco." Shot back Lachlan,

"So still planning on telling her how you feel?"

Lachlan chuckled nervously, "Look at me, riding into battle at the head of an army, but mostly nervous about asking out a good friend. Anyway, enough chit chat, this is going to start soon, I'm better keep moving around our lines, keep up moral and that, see you at the other end Marco."

"Right back at you." I said as Deathclaws mighty wings pushed him off the ground with a powerful gust, staggering the men behind me with its force, but merely billowing out my cape, formed of a raged red hoodie, as I stood stoically at the head of this army.

Behind me stood the front line of over 6 thousand halberdiers, mostly hastily gathered levies, bit with a good number of more veteran mercenaries mixed in to bolster them. Behind them where 3 thousand of Swanens renowned swordsman, formed into a second line to move in to support the fist once they took the brunt of the charge. In the back was 1 thousand archers, this is where Kalara now stood, the elf, aged only 15 like both Me and Lachlan, making up the third and final member of our small band, and also being our master markself, capable of hitting a flee off a yacks tail from a hundred yards, and her magical bow giving her the punch to put down even the mightiest beat within a few well placed shots.

But even as large as the force seemed, the enemy, countless thousands of monsters, led from the back ground by the mysterious lizard toffee, had them massively outnumbered, especially as the cavalry promised by Spiderbite kingdom had yet to arrive. Toffee had been raiding villages of the weaker kingdoms of Mewni for many months now, with the small groups sent to root him out having either not found anything, or, more recently, just straight up going missing. But the whole dimension was shocked when just a week ago, a missive army of over 20 thousand monsters and brainwashed Mewmans had risen around Toffee, and marched out to conquer the first kingdom in its path, which just so happened to be the one we are now working for. This quickly threw its rulers into a panic to gather this army before they lost everything.

Suddenly, from the until now silent army arrayed before them, great horns sounded and the sound of pounding feet filled the air.

The battle had begun.

I ripped Dragons tooth out of another newly made corpse, its arterial blood splattering my face, as I ducked a large swing from a troll, before stabbing beneath its open guard, deep into its chest, forcing it back as it slowly died of blood loss. Around me the brutal melee swirled. Lachlan on Deathclaw flew back and forth, scattering any large groups of monsters that tried to flank our fully engaged line. Glowing beams of light burst through the air, each adding another of the largest monsters in Toffees horde to Kalara's body count as her arrows ripped a bloody toll threw our enemies. I moved through monsters, dealing out death where ever our line began to falter.

Blood covered me head to toe, contrasting with the normally pristine white and gold of my armour, shining from beneath. I ran towards a giant, as he swung his massive, misshapen club, smashing a dozen men flying each time. I skid through its legs from behind, Dragon Tooths blessed edge easily cutting through its Achilles' tendons as I pass, forcing it to its knees, before I launch my sword through its eye as it hunched over in agony, killing it instantly to the great cheers of the nearby men and women as they flooded forward to fill the gap left by the attacks of this once mighty beast, and I retrieved my weapon from its twitching body.

From far behind us, back with the archers, a roaring cheer was heard, along with the sound of hundreds of hooves pounding against the ground, growing louder by the moment.

"MEN, HOLD YOUR LINES! THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" Lachlans voice rang out through the chaos, bringing even more cheers from the battered defenders.

But strangely enough the Monsters attacking didn't even falter for a moment at this new, and did nothing to move to protect against the new threat suddenly on the field. Then the cheers from the back turned slowly into screams of fear, sending a wave of cold dread down my back, as the until now constant stream of arrows hitting the monsters faltered and stoped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOONG ON BACK THERE?!" I yell out.

"Oh god. We're under attack from the rear, we've been betrayed!" Lachlan shouted back, with terror now filling my body as I realised how disastrous a situation we were in, "Marco we need to get out of here, call for Nachos, I'll head back to slow them down and make sure Kalara and the king get extracted."

With that Lachlan rocketed off, leaving Me to whistle for my dragon-cycle 'Nachos'. But before I got a chance to do, as I was distracted with Lachlan brother flying away, a massive ripped out tree, taking the role of a club, smashed into my side, sending me flying. I crashed into the ground with laboured breathing, pain flashing from every inch of me, and my last sight, before I lost consciousness, was my battle-brother weaving through arrows as he flew away from me.


	2. The Meeting

**The Battered Flame: The Meeting**

**Star POV**

Another set of quick rapping on my door pulled me harshly from the last fleeting vestiges of my dreams, bringing me back fully to the land of the living. After a long yawn, I rolled to the side of my bed, grabbing my wand off of it's normal place on my desk, as I drew myself to my feet.

"Damn it Manfred, I'm already awake." I shout back to the next bangs of my door.

"Sorry princess Star, shall I send in your maid to help you dress?" Manfred asked from the other side of the door, as I began searching through my large closet, looking for my favourite dress for the day.

"No Manfred, for the last time I can get changed by my self, I don't know why mother even gave me one." I replied shortly, my handmaiden was as obnoxious as she was as bad at fashion.

"Of course my princess, I have also to tell you that their will be an emergency counsel meeting in an hour, and your mother expects you to attend." Said Manfred, his receding steps fading away as he made his way to preform his other duties."

My head shot up at the mention of an emergency meeting. My mum had been forcing me to go to every meeting for the last few months as to_ 'step up my training for being Mewni's next monarch'_. It had all been as boring as I expected, full of trade tariffs, and 2 percent decreases in corn output, and such like that.

But I'd never been to an emergency meeting before, this meant something important had happened, and, most likely, something interesting.

After pulling on my normal blue dress, and popping my Red Devil horns back on my head, I rushed my way down to the dining hall, sliding down the banisters from my room, and promptly stopping myself from kicking open the doors. Instead I let the guards on either side open them, and earned a relieved glance from my dad, River, for my troubles, as he sat at the dining table.

"Oh, hello their darling, I hope you had a good night, you didn't sneak out to go partying with any boys did you?" River asked, his eyes twinkling with humour.

"Oh you know me dad, the perfect princess, I would never do such an _'improper' _thing." I joked back, a smile beaming from my face.

"You certainly are perfect to me my little munchkin, and don't you know it." River complimented, making me fill with a warm feeling of affection. I slid into place where my favourite cereal lay in its bowl, freshly poured in preparation of my arrival. I look up from stuffing my face, noticing an empty place beside my dad.

"Where's mother." I garble, food spraying everywhere from my overly full mouth.

"Oh she's away preparing for that meeting later, says it's more important to do so than eat, despite my complaints, utterly ridiculous if you ask me."

"Do you know what it's about?" I ask.

"Not a clue, you know Moon only breaks the news to us when she does the rest of the council, but I do know Hekapoo will be there, so it must be important." River told me, and I grinned in spite of myself, knowing that if a member of the magic high commission was going to be there then shit really must have gone down.

I sat twitching nervously in my seat beside the head of the table. To say the other members of the council were surprised would be an understatement, when they saw me in the council chamber not just on time, but early, though from their faces, it was not an unpleasant surprise. But I was far to interested to miss any of this, and I didn't really have anything better to do right now, so I had headed here straight from breakfast.

Hekapoo, the magical forger of dimensional scissors herself, stood in the background, the sound of her two scissor blades scraping across each other sending a tingle down my spine, even with my wand gripped close. Sir Scarsguard, my past royal babysitter, and Lady Whosits, both sat stoically in their chairs, while Sir Muscleton still lay unconscious from a blast from my wand, after he thought that he could get away with calling me 'Baby Girl', I mean, who does he think he is? My dad? The rest of the small council sat around the table in their places, waiting for my parents to arrive to start the meeting, each knowing that my mother would expect them all to be here upon her arrival.

The door swung open to reveal the king and Queen walking in, as any chatter in the room silenced immediately, and everyone stood to receive their monarchs, and I even managed to resist rolling my eyes at the display. What caught everyone, seemingly except for Hekapoo, off guard was queen Moons attire. Gone was her cumbersome crown, and puffy ornate dresses. Now her clothing showed a side of her I had rarely ever seen. She now wore her specially designed, magical plate armour, her two blades strapped to her side, and a jewelled tiara in place of her larger crown, sitting on her hair, now done in a simple braid instead of the elegant heart shaped updo that she normally sported. Beside her King River also walked in adored in his engraved and golden rimmed armour, with his large familial battle axe strapped to his back, leaving no doubt in the room what type of meeting this would be.

My mother quickly sat the council down upon entry, and her and river took their places at the head of the table.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice, but this meeting was unavoidable," Moon started, "earlier today, before most of you would have been up, Hekapoo here payed me a visit with rather concerning news about recent developments within the kingdom of Swanen, developments that may be a massive risk to the security of the kingdom of Mewni. And so I will be giving the floor to Hekapoo to explain the situation." Moon gestured to Hekapoo, and stepped aside as murmuring swept the room.

Even though I had not heard too much about it, I did know that Swanen was one of the smaller kingdoms on the outer edge of Mewni, outside of the sphere of control of the main Kingdom of Mewni, but I didn't know really anything else, as its distance left it with minimal connection to us.

Everyone gasped in awe as Hekapoo stood forward, throwing her fiery scissors through the air, just barely missing my skull before they boomeranged back to her hand, with a dark circle now hovering over the table as she stepped up to talk.

"Thank you Queen Moon," Hekapoo said respectfully, with a slight bow of her head, before continuing, "So, everyone, over the past 3-4 months the Kingdom of Swanen has been experiencing a number of raids upon their undefended villages, caused reportedly, by disgruntled groups of monsters, that had apparently been banding together in a group of what was effectively just bandits." Hekapoo's hand drew everyone's attention to the previously black circle in the centre of the room, that now showed an image of a burning village, with monsters running people down in the dirt streets. "Now, as these raids became more frequent and brutal the king of Swanen began sending out small army detachments, unsuccessfully I might add, to find the monsters base of operations and weed them out. Even then no one saw the situation as a massive concern, until , a bit under a week ago, a massive army of these monster, of unknown size, was said to have poured out of the Moonbeam forest, where they had been hiding, under the reported leadership of one of the last known Septarians, the monster known as Toffee." At this the image changed to show a lizard person, standing smartly in a red suit, with an unmistakable, evil, glint in his eyes. Around the room people just looked shocked. They all knew what a Septarian was. They were a now almost extinct race of lizard people that where able to heal from practically any injury, and were greatly feared as leaders and warriors in the wars against monsters in the old times. "From there on, the last we or any of our allies have heard was that Swanen was gathering whatever forces they could to oppose them, and since then silence."

Hekapoo finished as I just sat back in silence, considering what I had just heard. If a kingdom had fallen then this was big. And that meant I was probably going to have an interesting few weeks.

"Okay everyone," Moon called out, "now that we know the facts, let us begin discussing what to do."


	3. Alive

**Xzbro - thank for the wonderful first ever reviews, hope you continue to enjoy**

** The Battered Flame: Alive**

**Marco POV**

My head was throbbing, my arms where aching, and my side was on fire. Though hopefully not literally. To be honest all of me hurt. Where was I again? I shook my head, trying the clear the fogginess that filled it. I'd been hit while I was distracted, a rookies mistake, that from the feel of things I would be paying for in a bandage for a long time.

But as things came back to me, what surprised me the most was, when I realised, that I was still alive. My eyes slowly pried themselves open, blinking quickly at the sudden invasion of light. I looked around, noticing where exactly I was. There were pale walls around me, partially obscuring the bright sky above, trapping me tightly, and putting a painful weight against my side. I pushed hard, my sore arms giving out just as I managed to heave what ever it was away from my side, allowing me to sit up.

Really? I just had to land under the armpit of a giant didn't I. But I guess this was the only reason I was still alive, no one having been able to see me from the sides while I was there. I lurched forward, attempting to stand, but only just managing to fall painfully on my hands and knees. That's when I saw it, my 'Dragons Tooth' lying just 20 feet in front of me. I began to crawl forward slowly, each inch taking a tremendous effort, but I knew I just needed my sword. It had gotten me through so much. It could get me through this too.

I only managed about half the distance, before promptly falling to the ground, with my outstretched hand not quite reaching my sword as I breathed heavily from the strain.

I sensed foot steps coming from beside me, making me tense up. As 2 pairs of hands land on my shoulders I began to struggle, trying to lurch forward just a little more…

"Hey, its ok, we're not going to hurt you," a gentle, if slightly gruff voice fills my ears as I'm held back, the sets of hands helping me get back up to my knees and holding me steady.

"Jeffrey, inform the princess that we found a surviver, and that he seems important."

One of the men, seemingly only in his late teens, wearing light chainmail and holding a spear, ran off to follow his orders, leaving me in the hands of the other, seemingly older, man. I look up and scan around me. The field was now filled with countless corpses, large and small, and tattered banners that were littered among the battle site, sticking up in angles from the muddy ground, flying Solemnly in the light breeze. Unnoticed by me, being barely conscious, where groups of a few dozen armed and armoured men in chainmail, and wearing blue tabards, with a butterfly emblazoned over their chests, that were currently scouring the field, searching any body for signs of life. Over to one side stood several people on horses, most seemingly wearing heavy, plate armour, and a speck of golden blond could be seen on a warnicorn in the centre of the group.

A skin of water was thrusted into my face, from the man behind me, and I guzzled it up for dear life. I pulled away spluttering and look up, seeing an obviously hardened, but kindly face looking down at me, with a slightly amused smile.

"Thank you kind sir," I say, my throat still hoarse, "I really needed that."

"No problem, I assume this is your Sword?" He says, passing me my blade, with me feeling a sense of strength filling my body as I grasp it's familiar worn grip, "I must say that's some fancy weapon and armour, under all that mud nd' blood n' all, you a knight?"

"A knight? No, just a mercenary." I reply, finally hoisting myself off the ground with the help of the soldier pulling me up, and offering me a shoulder to lean on.

"Well you must be a bloody rich one then," he says chuckling, "any way the princess will have a lot of questions, so you better be prepared for quite a bit of talking."

I look up to see the mounted group from earlier riding up, showing them to consist of 5 knights, and a girl about my age on the warnicorn.

They pulled up in front of us, the mounts tearing up a clump of dust as they skidded to a halt. The knights stay mounted, visors down, as the girl, presumably the princess, jumps down to take a good look at me. The first thing I noticed was her long, pretty, bright blond hair, flowing far down her back. She had striking blue eyes, and two heart marks on her cheek. She wore a light set of thin armour plate, seemingly custom made to fit around her thin, curvy, build. She was in all honesty very attractive, and seemingly naturally so, not made up with thick layers of make up to cover any imperfections, like most of the other princesses I had met in my time, and I found it hard not to stare too closely at places other than her eyes, as she looked me over from close up.

"Thank you Attila," She said, giving a nod to the man supporting me, before turning her attention back to me, "I am Princes Star Butterfly, heir to the kingdom of Mewni, what is your name?"

"Apologies princess, I would bow but I fear I'm most likely just to land back in the mud if I do," I joke, "My name is Marco Diaz, member of the Three Flames." This brought a look of shock from Star, and a few gasps from the knights on their horses. Every one of them had heard the name 'Marco Diaz' before. I mean who hadn't, the Three Flames having performed many famous deeds, with word of us having long ago spread to every corner of the dimension, and others beyond.

"You're the Marco Diaz?, who fought at the battle of hells-reach point?" Star asked in surprise, with me only nodding, a smug smile fixed to my face, "Does that mean the rest of the Three Flames where here? What happened?"

"Well ok, first, yes I am the one and only Marco Diaz, secondly, yes the other two where here, and for the third I can tell you what happened or at least what I know of it," I answer, sorting through her myriad of questions. "But first do you have any medics with you? I can give you the story as I'm seen to."

I winced as the needle again passed skill fully through the side of my bare chest, slowly sowing shut the rend in my skin. But to be honest this was nothing compared to the earlier pain when the alcohol had been used to clean the wound, the burning forcing me to bite down hard to avoid crying out. But I had dealt with such things many times before, a staple of my early career, while we were still inexperienced, and rushing into danger without so much as a second thought for ourselves.

After I finished my story, Princess Star and her knights left to a huddle to discuss what I had said, as an assigned healer tended to me in silence, allowing my thoughts to wander. Soon I began wondering about Lachlan and Kalara, I hoped that they got away safely. Kalara would have been right in the midst of that cavalry charge to the rear of the army, and I know Lachlan would charge himself headlong into any danger to get her out. But I also know that Lachlan knows what he is doing, and, that despite her preference for the bow, Kalara was a daemon in combat in her own right. Not to mention if Deathclaw had died on the battlefield, one of Mewni's soldiers would have found his massive corpse long before now and brought it up. They probably would have fallen back to our base camp, and spent the last —however long it's been — avoiding the larger groups of monsters and licking their wounds, before they would inevitably come searching for me, but seeing as it was unlikely that I would be waiting on this field when that happened, I would have to find a way to get a message to them telling them where I was.

Suddenly a portal opened, and deposited out a man in fancy court garb, who walked quickly over to where Star was and said a few words I couldn't hear to her before she nodded and he began to head back to the swirling portal.

"Diaz," Star said, walking over, with what might have been a slight blush on her cheeks at my topless state. "My mother wishes us to meet her back at the castle, and you will be coming with us as well. We will make sure you're healing will be finished there." Taking this as an order, not a request, Star and the rest of her entourage waited until the healer hooked her self under my arm to support me, as some soldiers helped me pick up my ruined armour, and I began walking, with much less difficulty than before I might add, through the portal, alongside the princess


	4. Report

**I want to apologise for not uploading my recently, but I had something happening in my life so, sadly I was unable to write, but I should be back now, so thank you for sticking around.**

**Xzbro - Thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it.**

**iGuest - thanks for reading, and glad you enjoy it.**

**The Battered Flame: Report**

**Star POV**

We stepped through the swirling red vortex, Me at the front, stepping straight back into the throne room, where my mother sat on her throne, still adorned in her armour, wearing a grim expression matched by the soldiers who went with her. Moon had headed straight to the capital of Swanen, with the hope of talking to the king and finding out what was going on while I went off to investigate the location of the battle. From the way she looked I hoped that our success in gathering information would help improve her mood.

As the first in to the room, I stood aside to allow the rest of my entourage to pass through the portal, the injured mercenary being helped in by the nurse attending him, something that made me a little mad as my position of princess would make me doing that seem inappropriate, and I _really _wanted to be in that medics position. And don't judge me, who wouldn't. I mean _the _Marco Diaz, everyone knew his name, he was famous everywhere, I owned books that talked about what he and his companions had done. Not to mention that he was topless, and all that mercenary work certainly payed off in more areas than just skill and, well, actual pay. I was actually quite proud of myself that I didn't just burst out screaming in excitement when I found out who he was. I _need _to tell Pony Head about this. And get him to sign some of my clothes. Maybe he would stay long enough to give me some training in fighting. I mean I did just save his life so he certainly owed me.

But first I had to give my report my mother. I gave her a courteous bow, the many joints in my plate armour thankfully allowing me to move freely.

"You summoned for my return mother, do you want to know what we have found?"

"Yes, Star, I pray you have had more luck than us, but you will be informed of that alongside the counsel later. I see you have someone with you, a survivor I assume?" Moon raised an eyebrow, and I nodded to confirm her belief. Waving Marco forward, him now only with a minor limp, but that nurse still clung irritatingly on to him, like she was the one who needed his presence. Quickly I looked back to my mother and wiped the disapproving frown off of my lips, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"This here is the renowned mercenary, Marco Diaz, member of the Three Flames." Like on the battlefield, this brought more than a few gasps and murmurs, and even caused Moon to sit forward, inspecting Marco with interest. As he reached the front, Marco gave queen Moon an awkward bow, but with surprising ease from what I had seen of his injuries from just a short time ago. "We found him injured on the battlefield, the only survivor from what we could find, and he shall be able to give his account of what happened there."

"Well then," Moon said, "let us hear what you have to say."

"Of course your majesty," Marco began, with another slight tip of his head, "Well it began just a few days ago. Me and my comrades had just finished a few minor jobs here and there, and we were just passing through Swanen, well, passing through and partying that is, our usual way to spend a good chunk of newly earned money. One morning, while I was nursing a pretty bad hangover, we were approached by a man saying he represented the King of Swanen." Marco's remarks brought a few chuckles from the surrounding guards, all being guilty of spending much of there wages in a similar way. "I assume you've heard of the raids down there, as had we, but we thought little of them at the time, a little below our pay grade, you know. But this representative told us that a massive army of monsters had emerged from the forest, and that they wanted our services, and were willing to pay handsomely for it. Because of mine and Kalara's current… afflictions… as it were, Lachlan took him to a private room to get the details and all. So later Lachlan comes out to talk to us. Normally we wouldn't accept a job like this, not much knowledge about what we were facing, very little time to prepare, but when we heard the pay, there was no way we could turn it down. With it we would have been set for the rest of our lives. We would be getting gold, jewels, land and even a small keep with a choice of brides from the daughter of the nobility. And if you had seen any of those girls you would know that there inheritance was not the best part of that." This led to guffaws of laughter from people surrounding us, a disapproving look from my mother, and a slight frown from me. I wonder how I would compare to these noble daughters. If you give me a chance to dress up I bet I could beat any of them for looks, and if not I could just beat them in a fight anyway.

"Mr Diaz, could you please get on with the _important_ details of the account" Moon stated in a sharp voice.

"Of course your majesty, sorry. So that morning we headed with him to the capital, where we met with a large army that Swanen had been gathering, around 10 thousand strong maybe, consisting of levied, state and mercenary troops, on top of this Spiderbite Kingdom was also sending 2 thousand of their heavy cavalry to meet us, though they hadn't arrived yet. It was a strong force compared to what we thought Swanen was capable of gathering, they must have almost bankrupted themselves just to form it.

"Just the next day we marched out, the king didn't want the monsters to pillage freely across the countryside so we headed out to force a battle, and to end the threat quickly. Soon the battle lines where drawn and we prepared to face off. It was going to be a difficult battle, the enemy numbering over 20 thousand monsters and mewmans who had been bribed or manipulated into joining them, along with many powerful beasts mixed in, but it wasn't insurmountable.

"The battle was going fairly well all things considered at first, with our help the front lines where holding well, and the monsters where not using overly complex tactics. But then we heard a horn in the back of our formation. Our cavalry had arrived, and now we could finally win it. Or so we thought, until the Spiderbite cavalry smashed into our rear and began slaughtering our men.

"At this point Lachlan decided it was time to hop, the battle was lost. He went on Deathclaw to pick up Kalara and the king. I was just about to summon Nachos from the Neverzone, when I was smashed by a giant and lost consciousness, and I only came about when I was found by your search party, so unless you have any questions for me, that is all the information I have to offer." Marco finished, people, including me, looked shocked at the size of the monster army. Surely that many couldn't have been organised into one force.

"No, that will be all Mr Diaz," my mother said, "Now medic, please see to it that he receives proper medical attention, everyone else is dismissed, my findings will be presented in 2 hours in front of the counsel. And I don't want any word of this outside this room, and guards found talking will soon find themselves in the stocks."

I watched as Marco was walked away to the hospital wing, and I ran up stairs to my room so I could finally drop my princess act.


	5. Relaxation

**The Battered Flame: Relaxation**

**Marco POV**

I groaned as I shuffled back in my bed, finally able to drop the tough façade in the privacy of my own room, or at least the one assigned to me. It wouldn't have done to show weakness in front of other people, Lachlan had drilled into our heads that reputation was everything for us, and that was a major part of it. You had to seem strong, unreachable, larger than life, even when your standing topless, on your last legs, giving a report to a magical queen. But it worked. While we had to have skill to back it up, and we did, in bucket loads, it was our reputation that got us jobs and allowed us to demand the pay that we did.

I stretched stiffly, groaning as I pulled at my recently bandaged wounds across the whole left of my torso. The medic who had worked on me, the same one from the battlefield, called Kate, had decided it was necessary to go with a rather 'hands on' approach, and I couldn't say I minded the feeling of her hands roaming across my chest, even if it probably made me stay in the hospital room longer than needed. Perhaps I would give her a little visit before I left the butterfly castle, Kate certainly wasn't a slouch when it came to looks. Though it would probably be best to wait until after I was healed a bit more, I don't think I could give her a proper tumble when I could barely lift my arm above my head.

I was already quite well acquainted with women under the covers, quite a lot of women for that, a perk of being a mercenary. If you have a fairly deep pocket, a tendency to use expensive inns, and no other commitments, you are bound to fall for someone's charms at some point, be it an eager daughter, or an experienced whore. Even if the first time took a game of dares, and a _lot_ of liquid courage. To be honest I'm slightly surprised I could remember that night, but I'm damn happy that I did, that's for sure.

My sword, 'Dragons Tooth' lay on a table beside my bed, my armour having been taken to the royal blacksmith for repair, a cost I would have to cover once I got back into fighting condition. The problem was that apparently the monsters had already sacked Swanens capital, so that means they would have taken all our gold, and all my spare clothes would be ash, unless, of course, Lachlan and Kalara got to our stuff first. But if that wasn't the case Toffee could be damn well sure that someone would be sneaking into his camp sometime soon, to take back some of our missing gold, and probably some more on top of that. Then I'll probably leave a nice little trail of dead bodies. Just to tell them that you don't fuck with the Three Flames. That'll hopefully give them the right message.

I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Who was I kidding about going to sleep. And who was I kidding about waiting to get some company for when I did. I had spent hours sleeping on that blasted field, if you count unconsciousness as sleep, so I've got plenty of energy to burn off, and walking sounded like a good start, even if it was not the intended finishing activity. I tugged on a loose fitting shirt from a wardrobe in the guest room I resided in, glad that it fit fairly well on me. Stepping into my shoes, I opened the door and began walking, if slightly painfully, down the corridors.

The rumour of who I was had spread quickly throughout the castle, so guards didn't disturb me as I walked around, and the servants stopped and gossiped as I passed. I must say, though sometimes it could be annoying, I did quite like being famous, with the adoring crowds of people after a victory, and the instant respect of everyone when you walk into a room. Well, except from some of the more stuck up nobility, but those guys tended to be stuck up pompous arses, so who gave two fucks anyway. Certainly not me that's for sure.

I found myself standing on a balcony looking out the back of the castle, overlooking training grounds full of soldiers and knights with their squires training, be it with swords or spears or bows, and if these people where anything to go by then The kingdom of Mewni had a very skilled army indeed, as appropriate for the most powerful kingdom in the dimension. Beyond this lay Mewni's sprawling capital, buildings and streets running almost as far as the eye could see, from the mansions standing tall, yet still shadowed beneath the massive castle, to the run down slums, clustering under the high city walls.

Even after all I'd seen, I found the city beautiful from here, especially with the setting sun painting the city in reds and golds. I sighed, taking in a breath of cool evening air. It was nice to have some time to properly relax, even though I knew that soon I'd have to head out and find Lachlan and Kalara. And then there was Toffee and his army of monsters to deal with. But that could wait. For now I needed to heal, I was no use to anyone until then.

With my mind on the topic of nice things I started making my way down to the infirmary. Hopefully Kate would be off of her shift soon, and luckily my bed seemed a nice fit for two people.


	6. PonyHead

**The Battered Flame: Pony Head**

**Star POV**  


I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, biting my lip as I tried to contain my excitement. The mirror doesn't usually take this long to ring, does it? Come on where is Pony Head? Doesn't she live beside her mirror? I swear this wait is killing me.

Finally I hear the telltale beep of the mirror being answered, and Flying Princess Pony Head's head came into view. Well her head and neck. Which was also her whole body. Not that she had a body. But you know what I'm talking about.

"Hey B-fly!" Pony Head called out, "What's popping girl! Why you calling? Except of course just to see me! I know, I am pretty amazing!"

At this point I was literally jumping up and down with excitement, "Oh my god, Pony head! You will not believe who I just met today!" I practically screech at her, "And he's staying with us! He's LIVING in the castle!"

"Whoa B-fly, try not to hyperventilate, take deep breaths. In for two. And out for two. That's better. Now. Who is it?" Pony Head Asked, "No, no wait. Let me guess… is it… Ruberiot? No he's doing a tour around hell… Is it your uncle Gareth? He is pretty cool. Not that either?... Wait… Your not getting back together with Tom again? C'mon Star, we talked about this…"

"What! No! Of course I'm not!" Star shouted indignantly, "Just let me speak, jeez. wait for it… It's Marco Diaz! THE MARCO DIAZ!"

"WHAT!!" Pony heads mouth gaped, "Tell me everything. NOW!"

"You got to see him topless! You are so lucky girl. You've got to keep him in the castle until I'm able to get away from all my work here. My dads been loading jobs on me like there's no tomorrow. I mean jeez, does he think I don't need any time to myself to keep looking this perfect." Suddenly a loud ringing stopped Pony Head, as she quickly looked at her pocket mirror. "OMG, I'm so sorry B-fly I've gotta go, I'm getting my eye lashes done in like 5 minutes. Now you better go and get yourself nice and friendly with that muscle bound man hanging in your crib or we're going to have to talk about your priorities"

With that the mirror cut off, leaving me slightly blushing at Pony Heads suggestion. But perhaps I should go and give Marco a visit. Unless that nurse was being extra annoying he should be out of the healing ward by now, and depending on how long my mum makes the counsel meeting last later, going now could be my only chance to talk to Marco for the rest of the day.

But first a change of clothes. My armour is frankly rather uncomfortable, and my dresses look much nicer anyway. After slipping on one of my normal green dresses, re-placing on the horns in had on this morning, and with a quick blast of magic on my face to freshen up my light makeup, luckily with no magical mishap ruining my hair like such magic tended to do when I first got the wand, and suddenly I was ready to go.

It was only about a minute later when I realised I didn't actually know exactly where I was going, having walked straight out of my room, not knowing where Marco would be. I guess I should start with the healing ward, and if he's not there ask if any of them know which one of the many spare rooms around the castle he might have been given. And if neither of those options work, I'll fall back on the tried and tested strategy of hoping I just walk into to him at some point. That usually works.

I poked my head round another door. Ah finally, I've found her. The nurse who had been looking after Marco last time I saw him was in the process of cleaning up her work area and removing her nurses apron. And no, before you ask, I wasn't in anyway at all annoyed at how pretty she was, or at her obviously_ too_ large bust.

"Hey, excuse me nurse… uh… what is your name?" I ask, walking up to her.

"Oh, princess Star… Um it's nurse Anders, Kate Anders. What might I be able to do for you?" She answers, clearly looking slightly surprised at me being there, but giving a quick, professional looking bow.

"You were assigned to tend to Marco Diaz's wounds right Kate? Would you be able to tell me what room he's staying in?"

"Of course princess, I believe he was assigned to room… Uh… 402, in the southwest wing. Is there anything else? I'm just finishing my shift right now."

"No that's all Kate. Thanks." With that I quickly spin round and leave the room, missing the rather pointed glare Kate was aiming at my back. I walk down the corridor heading out of the healing ward at quite a brisk pace. My mind wandered as I walked, trying to remember exactly where room 402 was. Even with as long as I had been living here, it is nearly impossible to remember exactly where everything is in a castle this size, especially all the unimportant stuff like the countless empty rooms for distant family members and foreign dignitaries. I'd have to take the next left, then a right, up the stairs and then-

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

I rub my head as I look up at the person who crashed into me in the hall. Sprawled on the ground just in front of me, rubbing his head in an identical way to me, is Marco.

**Sorry that this took so long to come out everyone, despite having loads of free time over the summer, the whole Covid situation drained me of any desire to write anything. But now that schools started again I'm suddenly wanting to update the story again. Go figure. Well from now on there should be more regular updates and I hope people still enjoy.**


End file.
